


秘密拘禁24時

by darkdevil0718



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdevil0718/pseuds/darkdevil0718
Summary: 機戰戰俘梗／藍皮雙性基／約頓海姆不是巨人族，黑髮藍膚紅眼，三性別Happy Valentine's Day（最後1分鐘更新上野雞導演只是想寫綑綁膠衣play！激情出演愛好拍照有點癡漢的流氓老色胚強姦犯thor（短髮）！好神不要學！！爆seed封面照的戰俘GV片！只是車，大寫OOC2021年2月21日21:21添加提示：本人沒用ao3.beta！那是盜文。本人只使用ao3/SY/wland三個，同id。
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel), Top! Thor, thorki, 锤基
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 類似高達的宇宙世界+EVA機體神經連接操控，就是在駕駛機體時需要接上各種連接線增強共感，沒太多相關內容只是借用大概背景設定。  
> 駕駛服私設類似什麼分子再生成份，共感同步固定93%以上（但機體受損時比普通士兵痛感要強烈），一次性消耗品，就是浸泡一下那什麼分子的池水，分子遇到一定以上溫度物質會黏附上去，人離開水池後再全身噴些啥物質後會凝結成乾性膠質，有很強密集性不透明，一定程度延展性但會有點收縮緊貼皮膚，如果不去拉扯會一直吸附在皮膚上，通常是脫得時候拆了金屬項圈就有破口可直接撕爛，反正就是黑科技別深究！直接理解成完全貼合的可撕薄膠衣就行！  
> 提升共感的駕駛服是精英小隊專用，每季測試負傷疼痛後同步率穩定度，普通士兵兩季共感保持超85%有資格參加升拔測試，精英小隊人員不多有一定流動性，沒設分性別都是共用，［獨立隔間浴室or直接更衣室換好浴袍→軍裝放儲物櫃→按編號輪著進入裝備倉→裸體進入分子池→站立式噴霧→開倉門直上機體→出動→同地方下機穿浴袍→出倉拿衣服換］有一排這種通道，有訓練規定時間，像工廠流水線一條龍。
> 
> 文中thor帶的眼鏡是鏡片一片式那種高科技，不是普通雙鏡片的眼鏡，本想寫成護目鏡又怕大家理解錯。
> 
> 部分設定這麼詳細，完全是為番外車鋪墊，我已經想好怎麼玩（。（loki大刀預警

thor沒想過自己有能生擒敵方邪神的一天，除了彼此的砲火，剛剛不知道那一方的大規模砲火連帶牽連了過來，巨大衝擊把交手中兩人震出飛至戰場邊緣，thor在全身疼痛中平復頭痛暈眩耳鳴一系列衝擊波餘韻後待機了一段時間才猜想對方可能被過強的精神衝擊震暈了，他知道約頓海姆有一隊使用強制高度神經同步連結的精英，邪神是其中的佼佼者，只是沒想到連邪神也有被衝擊波震暈的一天，最後趁敵方的人發覺前把邪神的機體拖回了自己的閃電號。

閃電號是高速小型艦，是thor帶領的5架衝鋒小隊的主艦，每船3架機體。戰艦上的人還在為戰場上的支援忙碌，除了thor聯繫的機械師，身兼數職的其他人無暇顧及thor這個突然從前線回來的隊長，在機械師安頓好兩台機體後，thor匆忙從離開駕駛艙去到邪神的機體前，難得有未損毀的敵方機體回收，機械師對機體的熱情在旁邊滔滔不絕，懷著緊張激動的心情找到外置的手動裝置，當機體的艙門打開後，裡面那一張異常漂亮的年輕臉孔令他震驚，thor不知道對方的名字，兩人的淵源是在過往的每一場對戰中累積，如此厲害的戰鬥技巧讓他一直猜想對方可能比自己年長，最後滋生出英雄識英雄的好感，如果未來兩國和平交好，他真想和對方交個朋友。

thor觀察了一下，對方基本並無大礙，通常機體對戰對精神和神經受損比肉體外傷更重，精神受損的昏迷最好是自我沈睡修復，如果這次邪神不是近距離被突然的大規模砲火波及，也不可能被衝擊波至昏迷，和機械師交代好後thor把對方纖細但不瘦弱的身體從駕駛座抱起，抱著帶去了閒置成倉庫的審訊室。

有別於阿斯加德的機體服，約頓海姆的機體服看起來著重於身體神經與機體的感知連接，沒有過多無謂的設計薄薄的像第二層皮膚緊貼在身上，異常色情的把一切暴露在服裝之下。

thor把昏迷的邪神放在囚室的桌子上，長長的黑辮子放在一旁，看起來像油畫裡的美男子安靜在沈睡，雖然知道約頓海姆人都是紅眼但一直緊閉的雙眼讓thor內心對對方眼睛的顏色充滿猜想。

近距離觀測邪神時，thor從對方雙腿之間好像發現了有什麼不一樣，邪神軟綿的陰莖下像蜜桃的凹陷代替了正常男性的鼓包，約頓海姆人的第三生理特性他有聽聞過，沒想到邪神居然是，實際見到也是第一回，內心一番天人交戰下，好奇心占了上風，一邊自我安慰對方並非裸體一邊抬起拉開對方雙腿探身進兩腿間觀察。

thor不得不再次感嘆約頓海姆的駕駛服如此神奇，並沒有普通服裝製作上的拼接，真的完全像第二層皮膚緊貼在身上，如果不是脖子上有一圈銀色項圈，並且比脖子的藍色皮膚更有膠質反光，他真的相信這是一層真皮膚。隨著兩腿的拉開露出她的真面目，薄薄緊貼的膠質如實展露出兩片誘人的黑貝肉，貝肉隨著動作張開，一個小小的突起佔據在中心吸引了所有關注，thor用空閒的手抬起食指壓進那誘惑的凸點然後往下滑，被柔軟凹陷包裹的美妙感覺通過指尖傳入大腦，久未發洩的身體一個激靈，thor立刻收回手指，懊惱的先去解決一下自己小兄弟的抗議。

解決了小兄弟順便洗了一個澡放鬆，再和母艦做了一個視頻匯報，剛剛的大砲擊結束了上一段對戰，現在雙方大部隊都在中途大休整，剩下小量部隊持續戰鬥，接受待機休息安排後再去飯堂吃上了一頓豐盛的補給，2個小時過去回到房間邪神都還沒清醒，thor看著手裡的針筒在思考要不要用藥物刺激對方清醒，再有好感畢竟彼此還是敵對關係，而且面對這樣一個性感誘惑的戰俘，他在這裡能私心做很多事，想想就忍不住舔了一下下唇，拿起雜物堆裡的粗麻繩，為桌上的睡美人增加裝飾。

thor把繩子在邪神胸前上下各困了兩圈，雙手和手臂緊緊綑綁在背後，最後吊上天頂上的鐵架，昏迷的人被吊起，歪著頭軟綿的虛站著，thor看了看再把對方左腿綁著膝蓋吊起，全身的重量立刻聚集在右腿上，只有腳尖碰地的身體立刻搖搖晃晃。  
被繩子緊勒的胸部更加鼓脹，中心軟綿的凸點變得更加誘人，被吊起的左腿露出了臀部誘人的弧線和中間那神秘的黑色豐滿貝肉，抬腿的動作讓貝肉輕微張開了口，裂出一條罪惡的縫隙，thor很好奇黑色膠衣下藍色皮膚的乳頭和性器是什麼顏色，他還沒和約頓海姆人做過，不過既然駕駛服都如此色情，說不定比阿斯加德人還開放，thor再在辦公桌找出幾樣可能用得上的東西，前期工作準備完，才把藥劑給邪神打上。

針打進脖子時，邪神自然反應的全身劇烈抽搐，thor站在他面前靜待那雙未知的眼睛張開，藥物很快發揮作用，纖長的黑睫毛開始震動，精神受損被強制喚醒讓對方在睜開雙眼之間鬥爭，精神混沌的人逐漸張開雙眼，露出失去光澤的紅寶石，被強制喚醒的邪神真人還處在混沌邊緣，呆滯的看著thor。

「嗯⋯⋯是精神損傷比較嚴重所以正常用量不夠？」thor拍了拍對方呆滯的臉，邪神看起來像張開眼睡覺一樣，對外界刺激反應遲鈍。

「沒想到準備的東西提前就能用上。」thor雙手揉上對方被勒得鼓起的胸部，手指捏起那軟綿的乳尖，來回揉捏又用指甲搔刮乳孔，大腦混沌精神麻木的人沒什麼反應，乳尖只是稍微變硬了而已，沒什麼成果也不洩氣，thor拿起準備在一旁的弧形針夾上去，讓那兩顆小黑莓抱持挺立，伸手把軟綿在一側的陰莖慢慢推上腹部，讓後面的秘密沒有任何遮擋。

準備好後拿起一旁審問用的電擊棒用自己的手一邊嘗試一下調整威力度數，考慮到觸碰的部位最後設定在最低的程度。

電擊棒從鎖骨往下滑，在右邊的乳暈打圈，見普通的挑逗也是沒反應才開通電流，薄薄的膠衣低檔了一些電流的刺激，但弧形針又在增加導電，乳頭變得又挺又硬，thor用電擊棒把乳頭壓進乳暈又不停左右旋轉摩擦，長時間電流刺激下未清醒的人開始發出一些無意識的呻吟，身體無意識的想閃躲，不穩的人在搖搖晃晃，有形又像無形的膠衣透露出的對方的陰莖開始發脹，thor把電擊棒沿著乳肉滑像左邊的乳頭，耐心重複一樣的動作，滿意兩邊連乳暈都色情的挺立。

thor把電擊棒滑向腰間，向邪神身後走，電流從左腰滑向後腰，在臀縫上時身體敏感的抖了一下，沿著脊椎向上時敏感的閃躲，躲不開只能搖晃躲避，電擊棒在背翼畫圈，又沿著敏感的脊椎下滑，邪神一邊無意識輕哼身體開始有意識的搖。

「嗯～嗯唔⋯、啊！！」thor故意把電擊棒插入臀肉之間向前伸又很快抽出，邪神敏感的呻吟彈跳了一下，電流一閃而過的刺過後穴口和敏感的女陰又很快消失，電擊棒劃上右腰圍著邪神轉了一圈，大概摸索了一番對方的敏感帶，最後無所顧忌的壓上半勃的陰莖。

「嗯⋯不、嗯啊⋯」電擊棒沿著陰莖上下左右滑動，被黑色覆蓋的陰莖肉眼可見的漲大青筋顯現，電流持續刺激著敏感的陰莖，強烈的刺激讓混沌失神的人開始回歸意識。

「不！啊啊啊啊——！！？！？」電擊棒被定在頂端，刺激著圓潤的龜頭，一些小電流從小口串入，脆弱的尿道承受著過激的刺激，終於把在混沌邊緣徘徊的人刺激清醒。

無神的紅眼漸漸恢復光彩，又一時間適應不了刺眼的白燈瞇了起來，下垂的睫毛眨了幾下再張開，逐漸對焦對上眼前陌生的英俊金髮男人，鏡片也遮蓋不了那像海一樣藍的雙眼，一霎那的迷糊和身體的異常不適很快就認清眼前的狀況，自己被俘被強制喚醒審問。

「終於醒了。」thor看著眼眶泛紅濕潤的雙眼逐漸變得銳利，原本放鬆的眉頭深鎖嘴唇緊合，精緻的小臉變得更有生氣，對接下來的發展充滿了期待。

邪神沈默面對，眼前的短髮男人穿著普通的白T工裝褲 ，隆起的肌肉快要把可憐的布料撐破，紅色的雙眼四處游移收集信息，附近隨意堆積的大量雜物和裝修不太像軍艦規格的審訊室，現在星際海盜的艦船也很先進，昏迷前最後的記憶是和阿斯加德軍的雷神對戰然後被附近的大砲擊沖擊，距離清醒已經有一定時間，僅有的信息分不清被那一方捉獲，對方通過機體知道自己是約頓軍，能獨自審訊不論那一方地位都肯定不低，除了自身和綑綁被吊起的不適，還有自己下體的狀況，充分透露出對方的意圖，最壞的狀況是流氓般的星際海盜。

「告訴我你的名字，什麼職位。」thor把電擊棒壓上右胸圍著乳暈打圈，對比之前的混沌遲緩狀態，清醒意識下的身體敏感度提高了不少，電流散布在乳暈，弧形針增強了乳頭上的電壓，電流像針扎的刺癢，快感密密麻麻的從乳頭傳開，邪神咬著下唇制止想出口的呻吟。

「嗯！」電擊棒把乳頭壓進乳暈左右轉動，壓平的弧形針擴大了導電範圍，乳頭被弧形針夾著跟著轉動，弧形針兩邊隨著轉動勒刮著腫起的乳暈，被冷落的左邊無意識挺胸訴說不滿。

同一個部位被電流長時間的電擊，膠衣的份子開始崩壞，黑色身體上突然出現一點桃紅，吸引了行兇者放下電擊棒，摸上那點桃色才發現原來是衣服破了。

「哦！原來持續電擊可以把你這個不明材質的駕駛服燒破！」這個發現讓thor驚喜，他走到邪神身側，控制力度把電擊棒輕輕碰上乳頭，另一隻大手托著邪神的後背不讓他後退，藍色的電流偶然在黑色肉粒上閃爍，thor像做實驗一樣專注盯著。

電流嗶哩啪啦的響，1分鐘後黑色肉粒的頂端漸漸透出桃色，thor輕微施力把電擊棒推壓下乳頭，等待再退開，肉粒像盛放的黑玫瑰露出桃紅色的花芯，變成了一半桃色一半黑色，然後thor再次用電擊棒把乳頭壓進乳暈，駕駛服像被燙穿一樣從一個小圓點漸漸擴大，thor控制著燒毀的範圍，滿意的拿起電擊棒，完好的黑色的膠衣破了一個洞，露出底下桃紅色乳頭。

「藍色皮膚居然是桃紅色的乳頭，還腫得像個女人一樣，真色，約頓海姆的人都像你這樣這麼色情的嗎。」thor捏起凸起紅腫的乳暈揉捏，繼續調戲對方。

「嗯哈⋯閉嘴你這個色情狂！」雖然約頓海姆普遍民風開放，但面對如此下流的評價，一向清高自律的邪神忍不住回嘴。

「嗯～願意說話了？那告訴我你的姓名⋯⋯沒關係，我會讓你自己開口的。」面對邪神沈默的回答thor也不介意，不合作意味著他可以更過分。

thor把另一邊也燒出一個洞，滿意的看著自己的作品，不大不小剛好就露出乳暈，除了微微變深的藍色小臉別的藍色皮膚一點都看不到，漆黑的駕駛服色情的露出兩個勃起的桃紅色乳頭，緊密的膠衣因為破洞把露出的紅腫乳暈勒得更加凸起，向下是勃起的黑色陰莖，thor放下手中的電擊棒，把剩下的皮帶扣綁上垂空的另一隻腿的膝蓋，抽動調整鐵架旁的幾條鐵鏈，把對方變成輕微後仰，向上大張雙腿凌空吊著，一邊心裡對邪神的柔軟度表示讚賞，身體被強制折疊起，持平的視線讓邪神也能看到自己微張的陰唇，為了減少掙扎的搖動thor再在兩邊腳裸和手臂綁上連結鐵鏈的皮帶扣固定在兩邊抽緊，長長的黑麻花辮被綁上麻繩固定上鐵架扯著頭皮抱持視線，性感的藍精靈像標本一樣被針刺固定在畫板上。

「我一定會把你這個下流的星際海盜送進國際監獄！」被緊綁固定成如此破廉恥的狀態讓邪神開始慌張，身體的秘密讓他更加不安，雙腿不停拉扯鐵鏈想合上。

「別費力了，你被移出駕駛艙時就被摸過了，還不如留些力氣⋯⋯不得不說真是一個大驚喜～」thor沒打算糾正對方認知錯誤，反而像想起什麼美食舔了一下嘴唇。

「你！！」一臉正氣的男人說出如此流氓的話另藍色的小臉肉眼可見的變紫，像兔子一樣瞪大紅色的雙眼說不出話。

「名字。」thor再次拿起電擊棒，意有所指的摩擦上張開的大腿，電流在大腿上跳躍，酥酥麻麻的快感再次從脊椎傳出，電擊棒一點點往上移動，鐵鏈扯得噹噹響，白熾燈的燈光下，像皮膚一樣的黑色薄膜藏不住穴口在緊張的開合，甚至能看到穴口中間像小氣泡鼓起又消退。

「哇～這其實是情趣服吧？居然貼合得能看到穴口收縮！那些小氣泡真是什麼？是你的淫水噴出的口水泡嗎！你們約頓海姆是不是靠賣這個材質的情趣衣服收集軍費！我打包票肯定很多有錢人花高價買！！」驚人的新發現另thor無比興奮，被誤會的身份更讓他口無遮攔。

棒頭最後抵上微張的黑色貝肉，在陰道口、會陰和後穴之間來回摩擦，滑過陰唇時電流偶然會刺到女性尿道口和陰蒂，修長勻稱的身體立刻繃緊全身的肌肉，邪神咬緊下唇忍耐。電流很微弱帶著酥酥麻麻的感覺，但酥麻過後持續疊加起的快感同樣可觀，陰莖已經完全勃起，貼合性太好的薄膜在液體流出的時候會鼓起小氣泡告知天下隨後又消退，明明不是裸體但比裸體被直視還要色情得令人害羞，約頓海姆資源不充沛，不會把這昂貴的材質浪費在軍事以外的地方。

前列腺液和愛液被壓著積聚在膠衣和皮膚之間，身體發燙加上不透氣的材質焗得體寒的人不停發熱，呼出一口口熱氣，下體濕瀝瀝黏嗒嗒的異常不舒服。

時間久了，thor把電擊棒改在陰道口徘徊，連著機體服插進陰道口淺處，薄膜被撐至極限減少了阻礙增大了電流的刺激，對嬌嫩的甬道來說太刺激，被捆的人繃緊肌肉扭動腰腹想躲開，反而讓電流跳向四處刺激上更多的地方。

「loki！約頓海姆第一團隊長啊哈⋯不、嗯唔拿出來⋯啊哈⋯」過度的刺激和快感終於讓邪神鬆口報出自己的名字和職位。

thor把電擊棒從穴口抽出，獎勵的滑上勃起的陰莖，在敏感的根部打圈，又沿著青筋遊走，在頂端停留，電流包覆著莖身又從不停張開流水的小口刺入尿道，持續刺激下快感像星星光點匯聚成火球，最終到達燃點爆炸，loki繃緊身體弓起腰尖叫著高潮，陰莖噴出一個黑色的大氣泡，射出的精液像火山噴發的黑色石灰四散，在平坦的腹部上留下一個個小凸起。

緊扯的鐵鏈隨著俘虜射精後的脫力回覆平穩，藍色的小臉佈滿潮紅在喘氣，但邪惡的軍官並不打算給囚犯時間休息。

「下面兩個洞被人插過沒？」電擊棒再次抵上圍著陰唇打圈，施暴的人優先自身的慾望，想眼前這個讓他惺惺相惜又眼前一亮充滿驚喜，自己熟悉又陌生的人展露更多他不知道的一面給他。

「嗯唔不、不要⋯嗯啊哈⋯」剛高潮過的身體還在敏感期，繼續被刺激的快感沖擊敏感的神經，長時間沒發洩的邪神受不了這般刺激。

「有沒有？是不是處女？」電流被調高了半度，長時間接觸下的分子再次被破壞，黑色的薄膜開始出現幾個桃色的小圓點，小圓點又逐步合拼變成一個大圓洞然後擴散開。

「沒！嗯哈啊、沒有！快停下！！嗯嗚⋯」loki親眼看著遮蓋私密處的面積越來越小，電流像貪吃蛇一樣跟隨著電擊棒的移動露出更多藏起的寶藏，如此下流的手法延緩和放大了loki的羞恥心，戰場上另人聞風喪膽的約頓海姆邪神此刻像個無助的小女孩一樣求饒。

最後圍著女陰和後穴的一片被燙穿，單獨留著陰莖還被勒在薄膜裡，濕瀝瀝黏嗒嗒紅腫又微張的女陰和後穴一起露出，黑色襯托下，兩個桃紅色的穴口顯得無比淫蕩。

「哇噢～～我是該先誇你下面的小嘴也是淫蕩的桃紅色，還是該先說想不到你居然會把毛都剃乾淨～真色，約頓海姆人都流行沒毛嗎？還是說你們都沒有毛？但你頭髮也挺濃密不應該下面不長毛啊？」意想不到的淫蕩景色讓thor忍不住吹了一個流氓哨，像個好奇寶寶一樣問出各種私密問題。

面對如此破廉恥不被尊重又沒有隱私的狀況，loki眼角的淚水忍不住滑了下來，面對邪神的淚水反而讓thor更興奮，肆虐心更重。

thor把電擊棒插在插座上充電，拿起放在一旁另外準備好的道具，兩條連著塑膠夾子的橡皮筋被緊綁在了兩邊的大腿跟，夾子各自夾上兩邊肥厚濕潤的陰唇，因為橡皮筋的拉力而把陰唇向兩邊掰開，然後又剪了兩條防水的醫用膠帶把陰蒂兩邊的軟肉往兩邊扯開黏牢固，讓小肉粒沒有任何遮掩，被綑綁的人只能無力的看著行兇者作惡。

thor滿意的欣賞添加了裝飾品的作品，異域風情的美人被綑綁著擺出雙腿大開的下流動作，黑色的膠衣禁慾的包裹著全身至手指腳趾，卻色情的露出了桃紅色的乳頭、女陰和後穴，兩個紅腫的乳暈被勒得鼓起，勃起的乳頭夾著弧形針，黑色的陰莖半勃，黑色分界線之下是一片黏膩，陰唇和包皮被掰開固定，圓潤飽滿的淡紅色陰蒂高高凸起彰顯著地位，藏於軟肉中的女性尿道口清晰可見，兩片小陰唇隨著穴口緊張的收縮而開開合合溢出些許淫液，相對淺色的後穴也因為注視而在緊張收縮，把陰道流出的淫液往裡吸，發紫的小臉上像寶石一樣銳利又像兔子一樣可憐的雙眼憤怒又害羞的盯著自己，禁慾外表之下是一個異常淫蕩的身體，想到不止於官方公布他已經能熟背的文字信息，此刻在自己面前是一個他不知道的約頓海姆邪神，並且能接觸他最私密的秘密，視覺和內心帶來雙重的滿足，陰莖興奮得跳動了一下，檔部緊勒。

「平時有沒有自己玩？後面有玩嗎？」thor自說自話的拿起自己的放在一旁的平板打開相機功能。

「！？不！住手！！！」猜到對方的意圖嚇得loki一改之前的惜字如金。

thor先是退後拍了一張全身，然後平板舉到loki臉前，loki自己也能看到屏幕裡自己被放大的桃色乳頭。

「有！有玩！！別拍！！不要拍！！嗚！」咔嚓咔嚓的快門聲刺激著loki的神經，呼喊聲很本沒意義。

平板像進行精密掃描的貼在loki身上移動，全方位刺眼的白光下所以細微細節都無所遁形，thor還為胸腹上那些黑色小凸點口述解說，身體各部位的狀態被如實加上旁述記錄下，留下各種高清私密特寫。

「我要殺了你！！！」自己不知道對方是誰但卻被留下如此毀滅性的照片，loki急紅眼再次流出委屈憤怒的淚水。

「還是省點力氣吧，等下有你哭的。」像獵物死前最後的咆吼很本嚇不到施暴的人。

thor放下平板，撫上濕潤的陰道用淫液把手指沾濕後移去後穴，濕潤的拇指圍著粉嫩的皺摺打圈然後沒入，後穴突然被入侵讓loki輕呼，儘管自己會用玩具，但真正被人侵入還是第一次，人前的害羞和玩具的感觀完全不能比。穴內的手指不停左右擺動又上下旋轉，熟練地開拓緊致的腸道，粗大的拇指開拓鬆後換上食指和中指，一邊模仿抽插進出一邊按壓摳挖，不時二指剪開擴張穴口，按上某一點凸起時喚出loki的尖叫。

前列腺不停被刺激，快感不停撞擊繃緊的神經，loki咬緊嘴唇忍耐不讓自己叫出聲滿足對方的獸慾，thor也不在意這微不足道的抵抗，雙性容易動情的身體已經自動分泌出腸液潤滑，下面的小嘴比上面的要誠實得多，腸道漸漸變鬆適時被加入第三指，粗糙的指腹不放過穴內每一寸，一邊摳挖開拓一邊往深處深入，某些突然的絞緊變相在告知對方自己的敏感點，thor加入四指耐心開拓，把穴口開拓得完全鬆軟，寂靜的房間只有下流的水音和鐵鏈牽動的碰撞聲。

loki的腦內在天人交戰，意識上努力忍耐身體對快感的表現，但身邊卻時刻想背叛他向快感低頭，人一直混混沌沌，全靠咬著下唇的疼痛警告自己，薄薄的唇瓣被咬得出血。thor看擴張得差不多便退出手指換上自己硬得腫痛的巨物，在loki因手指退出鬆懈的時候一插到底。

「！嗯啊——！？！」被比手指更粗大的硬物插入的疼痛另loki鬆口叫出聲，久未開葷，thor抱緊大開的雙腿不待對方適應便開始快速抽插，鬆了口的呼喊很難再次合上，血紅的雙唇只能大張著，呼喊隨著抽插漸漸變成低低的呻吟。

第一次被真人插入就是超規格，把後穴撐成從未有過的寬度，再逼真的玩具和滾燙的粗大硬物完全不能比擬，被撐滿得連陰莖上的青筋也能感覺的到，薄薄的腹部隨著被插滿而凸起，粗長的陰莖連深處也不放過，呻吟根本停不下。

「真會吸。」thor鎖定了連著兩個敏感點的角度，粗大的龜頭每一下都來回重重擦過前列腺和腸道深處的敏感點，腸肉像無數張小嘴吮吸咬緊著thor的陰莖，比女人陰道更緊致的感覺舒服得頭皮發麻忍不住低喘，陰莖抽出時會帶出一圈軟肉挽留，插入時又貪婪的一吸一吸往裡帶渴望更多，原本粉嫩的穴口隨著抽插變得紅豔。

「平時玩自己有我幹你爽嗎！」thor一邊賣力也不忘了繼續調戲對方，雙手下移掰開兩邊的臀肉讓陰莖進得更深，囊袋和腰胯不停拍打上臀肉，藍色的小屁股被撞擊得充血變紫佈滿血絲。

「嗯哈啊⋯不、慢點⋯啊啊啊⋯」前列腺和深處的敏感點一直被刺激，快感源源不斷，勃起漲大的陰莖被膠衣勒緊擠壓帶來另一種不一樣的快感，前後兩種快感同時衝擊著大腦，被冷落的陰道亦不停分泌出淫液，掙動的四肢把鐵鏈拉得噹噹響。

thor像機器一樣保持又快又重的抽插，紫黑色的粗大陰莖不停在肉紅色的小洞進出，把腸道操成鬆軟多汁，後穴邊打出一圈圈白沫，過多的液體不停沿著臀縫往下掉，掰開屁股的雙手突然捏緊，thor再快速抽插幾十下後低吼著射精。

「啊啊啊啊————～～」loki被大量滾燙的精液衝擊深處的敏感點，被燙得跟著一起高潮，黑色的陰莖噴出一個大氣泡，然後像蝌蚪一樣四散開。

被固定的雙腿在高潮後的抽搐，儘管是被強制的，但久未發洩的人仍然露出了一副舒爽性愛後的滿足，身體比人誠實得多。

室內的門鈴這時候突然響起，嚇得loki夾緊後穴，thor短暫享受了一下後穴高潮後的吮吸後不捨的退出，帶出一串串銀絲，拿起一旁的抽紙整理好自己，不忘把眼鏡脫下放在桌上墊高的紙盒上才去開門。

loki驚恐的看著門被拉開了三分二，thor用自己健壯的身軀遮擋了外人的視線，loki連平復的喘息也放輕害怕外人聽到聲響而想往內看，門邊兩人只交流了幾句，對方完成任務後就立刻離開，對室內的一切毫無興趣，離開的腳步聲讓loki放下懸著的心。

「我要離開一下了，不過不用擔心，不會讓你寂寞的。」thor拿起充滿電的電擊棒，把繩子穿過手柄底端的掛鉤固定在鐵架上，調成最低檔打開開關。

「不！別這樣！嗚求你⋯⋯」loki難堪的看著對方快速熟練的做完一切，留著打開的門離開房間，對自己的示弱無動於衷。

電擊棒被倒著固定在一個巧妙的位置，棒頭在陰蒂上方差五毫米沒碰上，但流動的電流偶然會觸發擊落嬌嫩的陰蒂，打開的門和會被更多人看到的恐懼同時另人精神繃緊身體更加敏感，擊落的電流會連帶電擊女性尿道口和陰莖底端，loki咬緊嘴唇發出像幼貓的嚶嚀。

汗水和淫液另露出的下體一片濕滑，電流的跳動毫無規律，在你不為意的時候突然來一下，電流碰上陰蒂時會順著連帶電擊被液體沾濕的每一個角落，酥酥麻麻疊加的快感再次從後腰和花芯傳出，每幾次小刺激後疊加的快感就會讓loki的身體反射條件弓起腰，這時陰蒂會撞上電擊棒，電擊棒會壓著陰蒂隨機擦向陰莖或者陰唇，帶起強烈短暫的可怕快感，這樣反覆次數多了精神越來越難以集中，緊咬的雙唇亦漸漸放鬆，身體深處的難耐和搔癢讓loki眼淚婆娑像發情的母貓一樣扭動，被電擊得抽搐的身體無自覺親自反覆撞上電擊棒緩解自己。

「嗯哈啊、不⋯啊啊⋯～」時間長了身體越來越敏感，甚至能感覺到電流沿著淫液爬進尿道、陰道和後穴刺激甬道內裏嬌嫩的媚肉，穴口渴求的開開合合流著淚水，陰莖再度勃起腫脹著被勒在膠衣裡，多重的快感鞭撻著所剩不多的理智，loki頭腦混沌的沈浸在高潮邊緣。

這時外面響起多人的腳步聲，聲音漸漸又遠至近一下子把loki刺激得驚醒四肢抽緊鐵鏈，聲音沒有停下的趨勢，越緊張掙動越是撞上電擊棒，精神高度緊張和高度敏感狀態下的感官無比脆弱，電流持續無情的鞭撻著最脆弱的地方，高潮的臨界點和像死神的腳步聲同時刺激著繃緊的神經，loki咬緊已經血肉模糊的下唇忍耐控制不住的咽嗚，佈滿淚水的驚恐雙眼在大開的門外和電擊棒中來回。

「你有沒有聽到什麼聲音？」聽力敏銳的人向同行的人詢問。

「沒有吧，剛剛通知全體去開會那還有人，還是快點拿資料過去省得又被罵。」

已經在走道外很近的聲響最終向其它方向遠去，比起這個開著門的房間更關心會不會因遲到被上司責罵，一直被刺激得繃緊神經的人瞬間放鬆，放鬆的瞬間平坦的尿道口像深呼吸一樣反覆鼓脹起，loki弓起腰繃緊大腿安心放聲高潮，腦內炸開一個個煙花，兩個穴口張開，小小的尿道口鼓脹著張開嗞嗞的噴出一大股熱液，有一些嘀嘀嗒嗒的滴在地上，潮吹的同時電擊棒還在無情的工作，把高潮延長，身體哆嗦，斷斷續續噴出第二波水，最後脫力才得以脫離電擊棒的攻擊。

時間在流逝，過程在無限次重複，陰莖已經射不出任何東西只能乾性高潮，剩下佈滿神經末梢的陰蒂被刺激得反覆高潮，停不下的可怕快感，淫液在地上積起一個小水漥，長期訓練的高耐受度讓他不會輕易失去意識，極度敏感的身體隨便碰一碰也敏感得打顫，除了快感腦內一片空白，其他感官變得極其遲鈍，呻吟變成了啜泣，希望隨便誰能來解救他。

「我在門外都聞到你的騷味了。」thor結束會議後拿了一瓶水就立刻回到這裡，打開門的房間也吹不散loki的味道。

「嗚嗯⋯要壞哈啊⋯⋯不唔⋯求⋯你⋯⋯」被放置一小時電流刺激陰蒂的人已經一副被玩壞的樣子，佈滿淚水的視線中朦朧出現一片金色，口齒不清的胡言亂語。

thor重新帶上被脫下的眼鏡，鏡片裡是融化一樣的軟綿無力身體，雙眼混濁滿臉液體，散出的頭髮汗濕的黏在臉上，腿間一片水光，陰莖軟著，淫液多得逆向積在肚臍眼，腫起的乳頭被潮吹液濺濕，持續被疼愛的可憐陰蒂像一顆熟爛的肉紅色果肉腫大異常，旁邊的軟肉、會陰、陰唇和後穴邊緣紅腫著，連女性尿道口也腫了起來，一片紅豔可憐兮兮的，但兩個被冷落的穴口又空虛的在一開一合渴求寵愛。

「真是好風景。」thor吹了聲流氓哨讚嘆，拿起水瓶捏著loki下巴給他補充水分，輕微脫水的人大口大口的喝，過多的水沿著嘴角滑落身體。

把喝空的水瓶放在桌上，thor掏出自己從進門聞到滿屋荷爾蒙味就半硬的陰莖擼了幾下插進鬆軟的後穴，空虛的腸肉立刻熱情的包裹上一下一下著急的吸著往裡吞，無數張小嘴的吮吸舒服得thor嘆息，半勃的陰莖被吸得完全勃起，再次把內裏的皺摺撐平把甬道撐滿，thor緩慢的抽插，變換著角度往四周探索更多敏感點，抽插帶出之前射進去的精液和分泌的腸液，響起噗嗞噗嗞的水音。

「嗯哈、要壞嗚啊⋯⋯嗚哈⋯可怕、不⋯啊啊啊⋯⋯」抽插帶起抬高loki的下體撞上電擊棒，極度敏感的身體隨便碰碰也能帶起無盡的快感，陰莖已經射不出任何東西，變得低沈沙啞的嗓音胡亂求饒。

「說你是thor的小母狗！」thor熟路的撞上前列腺，隨著抽插電擊棒在四處滑動，很多時會卡在陰唇間的凹位，電擊棒的棒頭同時撞向thor，電流輕微的酥麻增加thor的快感，陰莖被刺激得更大，滾燙粗大陰莖上盤繞的青筋不放過每一個角落。

「⋯我是嗯哈⋯⋯th-or嗯⋯小、小母狗哈啊啊⋯⋯thor的、啊啊啊嗯不⋯⋯要死、嗚嗯⋯⋯」電流直接持續刺激整個女陰，從張開的陰道口串入甬道，沿著濕潤的甬道比之前任何一次更深入的電擊內裡嬌嫩的媚肉，loki渾身哆嗦大腦一片空白像寵物一樣乖巧覆述對方的話。

極度敏感的身體受不了如此過度的刺激，各個敏感點匯聚起噬人般可怕的多重快感，唾液從合不上的唇邊流出，身體繃緊穴口夾緊的快速收縮，loki像被困在流星群的飛船，不停被隕石從四面八方撞擊，最終被擊碎摧毀。

「嗚嗯不、啊啊啊啊————————」loki瞪大眼弓起身體，已經射不出精液的陰莖在乾性高潮，電擊帶來再一次的陰蒂高潮，尿道口鼓脹噴出潮吹的熱液，濺上電擊棒和thor身上，高潮的絞緊下thor忍耐絕頂的快感加大抽插的力度，手臂的肌肉隆起青筋暴漲，雙手捏緊掰開兩邊軟綿的臀肉，每一下又重又深，打起一圈圈白沫，撞擊聲越來越響亮，把水光亮亮的黑臀肉撞得發燙腫起，把loki的高潮延長推向更洶湧的極樂。

電擊棒還在盡職盡責，thor再快速抽插幾十下捉緊身下人一聲低吼，再次把loki的後穴灌滿。

「呃啊～～～～～～～～～～————」兩人緊密貼合逃不開，大量滾燙的精液沖擊敏感的腸道深處，陰蒂和陰道在電流刺激下同時再次迎來高潮，loki反著白眼尖叫得破音，快感像吞噬他般可怕，淚水停不下。

loki弓著身斷斷續續噴出不多的潮吹液，後穴夾緊正在射精的陰莖，像把他夾碎吞食一樣逐漸變小變軟，電流同時延長兩人的高潮，女性尿道口鼓脹收縮了兩下最終失禁噴出淡黃色的尿液，腸肉翕動一下一下吸著疲軟的陰莖，把thor庫存掏空吸出少量餘精。

「真會吸。」被射尿並沒有不滿，熱情不滿足的後穴持續翕動，吸得thor頭皮發麻開口誇對方。

噴射完幾股水，loki弓起的身體像斷線的破娃娃一樣脫力，戰鬥後無休外加過多的高潮，精神和身體疲憊不堪終於失去意識。

thor把電擊棒關閉拆下，把夾著乳頭的弧形針和兩邊腳裸的皮帶扣拆掉才不捨的把自己疲軟的陰莖從溫暖的後穴中退出。

loki保持著雙腿大開的動作，精緻漂亮的小臉透著紫，滿臉液體閉著眼，黑色的膠衣返著水光，中間勒著兩個被淫液濺濕鼓起的乳暈和紅腫乳頭，下移先是疲軟的黑色陰莖，接著是被強制露出電擊得腫大異常的肉紅色陰蒂，色情鼓脹的女性尿道口，兩片被夾著的陰唇充血得更肥美，陰道開開合合還吐著淫液，後穴邊緣腫起一圈變成大開的圓洞露出內裡被插成肉紅色翕動的糜肉，射精去的精液還沒流出，thor把水瓶的玻璃圓塞子插進去。

thor脫下眼鏡放在桌上，關閉結束透過眼鏡長達幾小時的錄影，清理乾淨好自己拿起平板走到loki隔壁，調整好動作角度，拍了幾張loki被攞抱著側臉睡在自己肩膀的偽親密大頭自拍，又在loki腿間自拍了幾張自己舔舐或褻玩那高高凸起的腫大陰蒂的搞怪集郵，滿意後才動手把失去意識的人從凌空中放下，把loki變回雙腳腳尖碰地的吊著，被綑麻木的兩條長腿停不下的顫抖。

thor提前把門打開，拿起平板把一旁的無人機鏡頭連接上眼鏡的端口，再重新帶上眼鏡設定飛行高度速度和路線，無人機起飛後開始第二輪錄像。

無人機在原地飛著，thor蹲下抱著loki雙腿，用左肩像搬運貨物般托穩軟綿的身體才把連著鐵架的繩子解開，loki上身垂在thor汗濕的背上，長長的辮子垂在一旁，抱穩後離開這裡回去自己的房間。

無人機先是圍著兩人轉了一圈後保持在前面飛著，loki挺翹的小屁股貼著thor的臉，向著路的前方露著亂七八糟濕嗒嗒的下體，thor一邊走一邊調整動作，兩手各扶緊loki的兩邊大腿，左手把大腿拉開讓整個下體完整露出面向前方，無人機嗞嗞兩聲伸長了鏡頭，下墜顯得陰蒂好像更大，淫液一直沿著大腿往下滑和滴落染濕thor的衣服流下一個個水印，玻璃塞子把後穴撐開露著內裡翕動的糜肉，這時候只要有誰路過就能免費把約頓海姆無人不知的邪神下流露著兩個穴口的一幕盡收眼底。

一路上被肩膀頂著腹部的不適也沒有喚醒疲憊的人，thor沿路沒遇上其他人安穩的回到自己房間，直把loki擡進浴室放坐在馬桶上，抬起一邊的腿和貼心的把長長的辮子放上洗手臺，蹲下把另一邊的腿放上自己肩膀，無人機收起鏡頭停落在thor大腿上，對著大開的雙腿下向上繼續錄像。

因為不知道會不會把膠衣連帶撕爛，thor把陰蒂兩旁的醫用膠布剪斷，隻撕走黏著包皮的小部分，兩旁的軟肉回復原位也遮不住腫大的陰蒂，之後把玻璃塞子抽出兩指撐開後穴，精液緩慢的從後穴漸漸流出，各種液體滑落混合匯聚在馬桶蓋上，然後拿起一旁的軟水管對準撐開的後穴打開水龍頭，大量水流噴射式的衝擊紅腫的腸肉，睡夢中的人敏感的低喘，無意識的扭動腰臀躲避，thor直接把水管插進後穴推入幾釐米防止對方的不配合，水流不停噴入深處撞擊掠過敏感的腸肉又不停流出，流動的清水把內裡的各種液體和馬桶蓋上的混合液一拼流走，軟水管從後穴抽出，沒有了阻塞剩下的清水從像失禁一樣排出，thor伸入兩指摸索，確定已經把腸道內裡清洗乾淨。

抽出手指，水流噴射上紅腫的陰唇在整個下體間遊走，空閒的手摸上輔助的把黏膩的液體洗走，水流撞擊和手指擦過陰蒂帶來刺激的不適，同時又清涼得緩解下體的腫痛，loki皺緊眉頭又放鬆，斷斷續續的無意識呻吟，水流往上噴至鎖骨，把濺在膠衣胸腹上的淫液洗走，thor沒打算完全撕爛loki的膠衣，手指從陰莖下方的裂口撐開一個小口把軟水管噴射的水流對著內裡沖洗，黑色膠衣下部鼓出一個大氣泡漸漸往上些微推進，水流不停上湧又帶出一些帶濁液的水滑出，膠衣的限制只能清洗邊緣部分，內裡胸腹上loki自己的精液洗不了只能一直黏在裡面。

清洗完thor關掉水龍頭和錄像，起身把無人機放上洗手臺，拿起架上的毛巾幫loki擦幹身體，洗乾淨毛巾再把臉上各種液體擦走，loki臉上高潮後的潮紅還沒退去像睡美人一樣毫無反應任由擺弄，合起的雙腿把被勒緊又腫著的貝肉顯得更加肥美，thor把人抱上床後自己再重新洗了一次澡，把汗濕的身體清洗乾淨後上床抱著loki一起短暫休息。

時間過去6小時。

——————————————

freetalk：

本篇沒寫完，會有番外

下次更新第一章可能會有修改


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 結尾略草

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實並沒有拘禁足24小時，但用其它數字莫名覺得怪怪的？w  
> 一開始是想锤哥拷問一下敵情，然後想想宇宙高達戰和陸地打仗完全不一樣，幾乎都是互對面靠技術硬碰硬，主要是覺得loki一個突擊隊隊長也不會知道那麼多，簡稱沒啥好問！就算了w

深眠了幾個小時loki是被聲響和飢餓弄醒的，接踵而來是渾身無力酸痛，女陰和後穴一片火辣辣的痛，軟綿的床鋪、溫暖的靠枕疲憊又舒服得不願張開雙眼，loki艱難挪動自己無力的左手去安撫自己發燙的陰唇，相對冰涼的手指為腫痛的陰唇降降溫⋯⋯幾十秒後想起自己處境的人突然驚醒張開哭腫的雙眼，又被光線刺得重新閉上。

thor更早一段時間醒來，中途下床去拿了水和一堆流質能量包放在床頭櫃，調試擺放好無人機的角度才躺回loki身後，一邊補充體力一邊觀賞之前的錄像，懷裡的人動了幾下，放在臉旁的手慢慢下移摸進兩腿中間，皺著眉頭雙腿夾著手磨擦，thor暫停電視的畫面看著懷裡長長的黑睫毛動了幾下後張開。

loki重新張開眼，眨著眼整理腦內的記憶，想出聲卻喉嚨乾渴，這時一瓶水貼心的放在他嘴邊，loki急切的大口大口喝下去，對於發生的事和身後的人他不知道該用什麼反應，咒罵撒潑像個女人但像個軍人動手武力制裁此刻他又渾身酸軟無力，除了胸腹黏著乾掉的精液，後穴內沒有異物感下身都被細緻清理乾淨，身後的人也不說話就體貼的小口小口的喂他喝水，懷抱的溫度燙人，氣氛緊張又曖昧，在loki沈浸在自我世界時他肚子發出了飢餓的抗議，打破了緊張的氣氛，身後的人噗一聲笑了出來。

「有能量包。」thor放下水瓶，寬厚的大手扶起躺著的人，抱穩讓對方靠著自己的胸膛坐著，單手擰開能量包的開口，體貼的舉在loki嘴邊。

脫下眼鏡後對方的藍眼睛更是藍得驚人，此刻溫柔注視著自己，被抓獲被強姦後又體貼清理乾淨放上床休息和溫柔投餵，既沒有打探約頓海姆軍信息又不像普遍殘忍流氓的星際海盜，loki實在看不懂對方的意圖，總不可能是操過覺得好事後想發展關係，亂七八糟的想了很多，但眼下最優先補充體能，屈服的接受身後人的餵食，張開嘴咬上眼前剛開封的吸口，流質食物易於吸收，同時緩解了飢餓和乾渴，繃緊的神經漸漸放鬆，被人服侍又身體疲憊，舒適得像吃奶的幼貓一樣忍不住閉上眼休息。

「還要嗎？」thor放下被吃完的能量包拿起另一包詢問，懷裡的黑色腦袋點了一下，單手扭開後再貼心的放在loki嘴邊，兩人繼續沈默的餵食，室內只有吸食的咻咻聲。

thor抱著loki腰的手開始不規矩的摸索，溫熱的大手上移揉捏著乳肉，手掌一下一下捏著收攏，三指包裹捏上腫著的乳暈，佈滿厚茧的手指沿著乳暈色情的向上揉捏拉扯依然勃起的乳尖，又不時變換成兩指揉捏著乳尖，另一指壞心的用指甲搔刮乳孔。

「唔嗯嗯⋯～」軟包的流質食物被thor捏著擠出，被餵食的人一邊吞嚥一邊瞇著眼咽嗚，快感從胸口傳出，軟綿的右手抓上作惡的右手，敏感的扭動身體像躲避又像往對方手裡送，被冷落的另一邊無意識挺胸渴望得到愛撫，後背摩擦著對方滾燙的胸膛，扭動的臀肉在喚醒後方沉睡的巨獸。

「還餓嗎？」吃空的軟包被吸得嗦嗦聲皺成一團，thor一邊玩弄乳尖親吻loki後頸一邊放下軟包。

「嗯哈、不⋯嗯⋯」loki被摸得心猿意馬，但兩包能量包也足夠緩解中度的飢餓，之前過度的快感還沒消退，身體依舊很敏感，單單玩弄乳頭陰道已經開始濕潤，雙腿無意識的輕輕摩擦。

「那到我吃了。」thor空著的手按上平板把電視上暫停的視頻繼續播放，然後手伸進被夾得更加肥美的陰唇，loki本能的夾緊雙腿。

「嗯哈啊⋯⋯啊啊啊⋯」駕駛機體後休息不足就迎來過度的性愛，哭腫乾澀的雙眼和身體的疲憊讓loki一直閉著眼，關閉視覺後感官變得更敏感。

粗大的手指在陰蒂兩邊的陰唇試探摩擦後夾上中間肥大的肉粒，突然被突擊弱點讓loki尖叫一聲，被自己夾緊的手指變得讓對方捏得更緊，有力的來回揉捏他脆弱的命門，佈滿神經末梢的高敏陰蒂立刻帶起一浪浪的快感，像電流一樣傳遍loki全身喚醒他身體還沒完全消退的情潮，身體慢慢發燙，大腦一片混沌，體內裡像有千百隻螞蟻啃咬般搔癢，陰道收縮不停流出淫液，陰莖漲大勃起再次把膠衣撐薄，夾緊反抗的雙腿漸漸放鬆曲起，身體背叛主人在熱情的回應對方，把一開始的強姦變成了合姦。

thor曲起膝蓋頂開loki的雙腿，兩條黑色長腿無力的大張露出紅豔淫蕩的下體，右手放開一直疼愛的乳尖，穿過腿彎擡起打開loki的右腿，把滴水的下體面對露出鏡頭，沈浸快感再次軟服的人毫無反抗。

thor右手兩指叉開肥美的陰唇，露出像飢餓小獸般流口水的可憐穴口，陰道不停張開小口然後閉合擠出淫液，thor兩指收攏插進穴口，濕軟的甬道沒太大阻礙，一直被冷落的空虛嫩肉熱情的包裹手指，蠕動的吸著往裡帶，手指傳入大腦的觸感另thor忍不住猜想真正插入後的舒爽，兩指戳刺摳刮嬌嫩的媚肉，探索內裡的敏感點。

『嗯哈啊、不⋯啊啊⋯～』  
「哈啊⋯不嗯⋯⋯」

電視上的畫面進行到loki被放置電擊的部分，音箱和實體同時響起相似的雙重呻吟聲，另一把聲音讓loki迷迷糊糊張開沈重濕潤的雙眼，眼前是桃黑藍的模糊色塊，滑落淚水重新對上焦，頓時驚嚇得瞪大雙眼繃緊身體夾緊穴內的手指，之前沒發現床對著一個電視，更完全不知道從一開始就一直被錄像。

牆壁上40寸大屏幕的大半個畫面都被loki自己整個桃紅和黑色的下體特寫佔據，輕微打側的角度讓他的臉沒被電擊棒遮蓋，把每一個表情完美記錄，一開始努力忍耐沒太多聲音所以沒發現，在高潮叫出聲至停下不終於吸引到主角的注意。

「你終於發現了！我還擔心你打算一直閉著眼。」thor一直在沈默等loki自己發現這個驚喜。

loki從錄影完整看到自己被操成紅豔的下體，以第三者的角度看到自己所不知道的自己，佔據畫面中間是自己那被欺負得腫大的肉紅色陰蒂，被操開的後穴透露著內裡濕潤紅豔蠕動的腸肉，陰道口開開合合的吐出淫液，電視播放到被放置電擊第一次高潮，loki大腦一片空白，看著畫面裡的自己哭喊著尖叫擡起屁股，女性尿道口色情的鼓脹兩下後向著鏡頭噴射出一大股熱液。

「你看你，饞得下面三個小嘴都在流口水。」thor沒停下雙手的工作，隨著loki視線也看向電視，甬道裡的嫩肉激動得快速收縮，屏幕裡潮吹的色情畫面讓他忍不住吹起一個流氓哨。

loki被錄像裡那個高潮得一塌糊塗的自己吸引得視線離不開畫面，性感低沈的聲音在和自己親密耳語說著下流的話，視覺聽覺的刺激加上thor探索摸到陰道里的G點，loki捉著thor粗壯的手臂和畫面裡的自己同時響起急速的尖叫。

G點被持續刺激，軟綿的臀肉不停扭動刺激身後的可怕火熱硬物，穴口不知何時被加入第三指，粗大的手指不停摳挖嬌嫩敏感的軟肉，不時模仿抽插進出，拇指指甲在女性尿道口和陰蒂間輕刮，甬道被開拓得濕軟，像失禁一樣流出一波波淫液，本就敏感的身體在G點和陰蒂刺激下很快就被thor用手送上了高潮。

『啊啊啊啊啊————～～』  
「啊啊啊————～」

thor的手臂被抓出一條條紅痕，感受到甬道的絞緊適時抽出手指，loki弓起腰繃緊腳趾看著屏幕和錄像裡的自己一同呻吟潮吹，熱液像小噴泉嗞嗞從陰道內噴出，響起色情的三重奏。

高潮後的雙腿在打顫，紫色的小臉在大口大口的喘氣，過多的淫液在床上積起一個小水窪，thor把loki左邊的大腿也擡起，變成大開的M字腿，肌肉鼓脹的雙臂擡起loki，留著前液的滾燙陰莖在陰道口和後穴之間來回挑逗，用穴口間的淫液充當潤滑劑，兩個小嘴像爭奪搶食般舔舐，激動得不停流出更多的液體，thor紫黑色的陰莖變得水光粼粼。

不待loki完全平復可怕的巨物就插進鬆軟的陰道，前一次性愛一直被冷落的穴口觸碰到圓潤的龜頭立刻飢餓得把陰莖往裡吸，甬道被青筋盤繞的巨大陰莖撐開撐滿，thor享受著陰道一下一下的吮吸，從陰莖傳出的溫暖和絞緊舒服得發出性感的低吟。

「嗯——哈啊～～」長時間空虛的甬道第一次真正被填滿，玩具完全不能比擬的感覺，loki滿足得長嘆一聲。

身後人長時間不動作，內裡被短暫止住的搔癢再次傳出，loki難耐的扭動腰臀無意識催促對方，不同前一次的瘋狂，thor打算這次溫和的進行，給對方體驗另一種快感。

鼓脹肌肉的雙臂抬起又放下，圓潤的龜頭破開層層肉壁探向深處，整根沒入後粗硬的陰毛摩擦著紅腫的後穴口，抽出時又整根退出帶起一圈軟肉挽留，緩慢得能讓loki清晰感受到陰莖上青筋的紋路，粗長的巨物向深處各個方向探索，記住每一個會被絞緊的地方。

loki一直看著屏幕裡的自己，張開嘴呼出一口口熱氣，緩慢溫和的抽插大大減少他已經過度敏感身體的負荷，身後人不停親吻他敏感發燙的耳週，在藍紫色汗濕的皮膚上留下大量吻痕。

「是不是被自己淫蕩得移不開眼。」thor的調戲換來甬道的夾緊。

粗長的滾燙陰莖在某一次抽插時伴隨loki的驚呼觸碰上最深處的敏感宮口，不同於以往的摩擦肉壁是loki完全沒體會過的快感，獵繫手鎖定了最終角度重點攻擊她，內裡隱密的小嘴熱情的一下下親吻龜頭歡迎探索者的到來。

「嗯啊啊⋯不要！哈啊⋯好、奇怪⋯嗯哈啊啊啊⋯」被撞擊宮口帶起的可怕陌生快感讓loki害怕，擺動無力的身體想逃離，卻被重力釘在粗長的巨物上。

thor左手捏上loki一直被冷落的左邊乳頭，指甲用力的刮著肉粒帶起伴隨輕微疼痛的快感，溫暖寬大的右手貼著膠衣下勃起的陰莖上下摩擦，指尖色情的沿著青筋滑動，在敏感的根部畫圈，有意無意的輕撫過腫大的陰蒂，各處不一樣的快感一同襲向loki，後腰酸軟無力，腦內一個個小火花在綻放，滾燙的巨物每一下都緩慢堅定撞向內裡的小嘴，緊閉的宮口被撞擊得漸漸鬆軟張開，再幾十下撞擊後圓潤的龜頭衝破最後的防線，伴隨勝利的號角響起，完全佔領了被初次開墾的蜜地。

「啊啊啊————～～～」被插入子宮的強烈的快感襲向loki，繃緊身體瞪大雙眼射精了，尾音甜膩的上揚，黑色膠衣的腹部鼓起氣泡四散噴射。

高潮後甬道的絞緊和子宮內更緊緻的舒爽同時襲向thor，忍耐的低吼一聲，溫柔的抽插被凶狠取代，有力的手臂鼓脹起可怕的青筋配合著充滿力量的腰胯快速的大起大落，滾燙的粗大陰莖操著敏感的子宮，汗濕溫熱的大手各自捏上勃起的乳頭，隨著抽插拉提可憐的乳尖，混合液被打成一圈圈白沫，囊袋一下下拍擊敏感的會陰，粗硬的陰毛摩擦著後穴收縮張開露出的淺處敏感媚肉，臀肉被撞得充血發燙，陰莖被刺激得再次勃起。

「嗯啊啊⋯⋯慢、哈啊⋯⋯太多⋯嗯啊啊啊～～」空氣裡是淫蕩的荷爾蒙味道，室內只有下流的水音和雙重的呻吟聲，停不下的淚水積在loki眼眶，視線朦朧成夢幻的色斑，世界彷彿靜止隻剩下無盡的快感，呻吟變成浪叫，唾液從合不上的嘴角流出。

甬道被操得熟爛鬆軟，退出時蠕動挽留貪婪的往裡吸，thor放開被捏緊拉扯得變長的乳頭，雙手下移五指張開捏緊黑色的臀肉和掰開陰唇，讓陰莖進得更深，兩人毫無空隙，恨不得連囊袋也插進去。

室內響著噗嗞噗嗞的水音和二重的浪叫聲，視頻裡的loki被電擊陰蒂帶進了無限的高潮輪迴，浪叫聲不斷，陰蒂從圓潤的淡紅色變成腫大的肉紅色，陰莖勃起又軟下，淫液噴了又噴，小小的女性尿道口漸漸腫了起來。

聽覺視覺和快感刺激得thor眼紅失控，像打樁機一樣瘋狂的快速抽插，肉壁被摩擦得像火燒的燙，帶給loki另一種滅頂的快感，眼淚鼻水糊了自己一臉，身體燙得驚人，加上身後的高溫源，不透氣的膠衣悶得loki覺得自己快要融化。

thor再快速抽插幾十下後退出了宮口，雙手壓緊loki雙腿咬上他後頸把滾燙的精液射在陰道。

「咿啊————～～～～～～」被咬的疼痛和快感讓loki尖叫至破音，抓著thor的手弓起腰張開腳趾，腦內在炸開一個個煙火。

大量精液衝擊敏感的肉壁，被操開的宮口噴出一股熱液，連帶把精液回衝上thor的陰莖，thor一手擦上脆弱的陰蒂一手摸上再度勃起的陰莖，兩手像操控一樣靈巧的動作，把loki的高潮一起延長，陰道激烈的蠕動絞緊內裡疲軟的巨物，吸得thor有抬頭的趨勢。

thor溫熱的大手虛握著loki的陰莖摩擦，拇指刮著敏感的龜頭和小口，另一手得趣的一下一下捏著腫痛的陰蒂，不時連帶女性尿道口一起摩擦。

「嗯啊⋯不、不⋯唔嗯⋯」陰道內的巨物被吸得再度復甦，loki能感覺得到內裡的陰莖慢慢在變大，把陰道再次撐滿，手不自覺的撫上腹部。

thor在陰莖再度勃起後把loki抬起退出，被長時間撐開的甬道一時合不上，變成一個肉紅色的圓洞露著內裡蠕動的糜肉漏著精液和淫液，漏出的精液滴落在床單和thor的陰莖上，thor把兩手抱著的雙腿夾著自己陰莖合上，雙手抱緊loki的雙腿，軟綿的大腿根帶來和甬道不一樣的緊緻，有力的雙手開始上下擺動無力的身體。

loki折疊起被夾在火熱的胸膛和自己雙腿之間，滾燙的紫黑陰莖在濕嗒嗒的腿間抽插，一下下擦著敏感的後穴口、張開的陰道口、腫起的尿道口、疼痛的陰蒂和自己勃起的陰莖，折疊起的雙腿和thor的陰莖把空間擠緊，加上膠衣勒著，像插在什麼溫暖絞緊的甬道，陰莖的快感迅速又直接，後腰再次發酸，陰蒂把快感推上可怕的高度，腦內盛開的煙火停不下。

「嗯哈⋯⋯不、嗯啊⋯多啊啊～～～」脆弱的陰蒂又迎來高潮，陰道再次噴湧出一股水，在粗大的陰莖兩邊濺出，thor腿間的床單上一大窪水。

高潮後敏感期中的抽插並沒有停下，再次把高潮延長，loki像被困在流星群風暴的飛船，被隕石衝撞被流星群帶走，雙手無自覺的攀上攬緊thor這個唯一的避風港，手指伸入刺手的髮尾想抓住什麼。

耳邊浪叫的二重奏漸漸變成了啜泣，懷裡的人像融化一樣上下不停出水，thor還在衝刺，各種液體把膠衣變得濕滑，溫暖濕潤緊逼的空間和插在穴內無異。

兩人的陰莖在快速彼此互相摩擦，腫大脆弱的陰蒂隨著抽插被壓緊貼著滾燙的陰莖上下滑動，自己的膝蓋一直有意無意的摩擦紅腫的乳頭，已經極度敏感的人連被身後人汗濕的胸膛摩擦後背也彷彿帶有快感的電流，噬人的快感再次把loki吞沒，火花持續不斷在腦內和全身炸開，過載的快感下連呻吟也發不出，隻能無助的流著淚，像金魚一樣喘息。

thor佈滿青筋抱緊loki雙腿的手臂再收緊，恨不得把loki整個人能融入自己身體，快速抽插幾十下後舔舐親吻頸脖的嘴唇咬上另一邊的肩膀，像咬緊獵物的獅子一樣低吼著射精。

緊逼的空間能感受到大量的精液射向自己敏感的龜頭和腹部，刺激得連帶loki一起高潮，被緊縮的空間讓射出的精液積在龜頭，陰蒂的快感再次潮吹噴出大量的液體，潮吹液又衝擊thor射精中敏感的陰莖，形成一個連接高潮的圓環，斷斷續續射出餘精。

「嗯嗚——～～～～～～～～～」loki反著白眼啞聲先後射出兩波液體，從夾緊的雙腿和腹部間感受著兩人的陰莖漸漸縮小。

thor抱著loki喘息平復，感受著下面兩個穴口激動得開開合合像小嘴親吻陰莖一樣的舒爽，大量的精液從膝蓋間濺到loki的黑色胸口，把兩個肉紅色凸起的乳頭顯得更加色情，loki紫色的小臉滿臉液體失神的看著屏幕，本來攀著thor的雙手早已無力的垂下，四肢在高潮後的痙攣，錄像裡的人同樣高潮得一塌糊塗，腿間一片水光，兩個流著水的穴口在飢渴的收縮，四周持續響著他爽得胡言亂語的淫蕩呻吟。

「其他人知道你這麼騷嗎，水噴得像噴泉一樣，兩個騒穴是不是時刻很想被同時餵飽。」錄影裡的淫蕩畫面讓thor對loki下流的耳語，下流的話另懷裡的人無意識咽嗚。

視覺聽覺嗅覺觸覺，所有感官的刺激另身體強壯的人很快渡過不應期，陰莖又有抬頭的趨勢，懷裡的人像娃娃一樣毫無抵抗任憑擺佈，新的一輪又開始⋯⋯

thor在最後一次射精後終於願意放過過度疲憊的人，loki在再次失去意識的邊緣，雙眼迷濛身體停不下的哆嗦，thor關閉了錄像和電視，把軟綿混沌的人抱進浴室放坐在馬桶上，再次細緻的把對方內裡清理乾淨，換好了床單才把疲憊睡著的人抱上床，洗了今天第三次澡，再抱著對方繼續休息。

時間過去13小時。  
（睡4.5，操2.5，睡8，吃1，放，漂流）

身體有軍人作息的習慣，再累也不會睡太久，到點loki就自然醒了，這一次身後沒有了發熱源只有他自己一個，意識回籠後，後腰酸軟下體使用過度的疼痛再次襲向他，陰道內外和陰蒂在火辣辣的痛，loki把自己相對冰涼的手掌覆上去降溫，雙腿忍不住夾緊，在床上卷成蝦，床邊體貼放著的水也不想動手拿來喝。

loki夾著清涼的水瓶安撫自己腫痛的女陰，不知過了多久，thor咬著能量包回來，就看到床上的人色情的夾著水瓶磨腿。

thor裸著上身出現，性感又佈滿力量的強壯男人讓loki不由得看呆了，然後立刻緊張起來，比起那些錄影此刻更害怕對方像種馬一樣又捉著他做起來，長時間空虛的身體被滿足了甚至太過頭，短時間內高強度的快感已經令他未來一段時間內不想再做。

「不用這麼緊張，不會再做了，你的身體也受不了⋯⋯要吃嗎？」thor無視對方防避的眼神，直接坐上床。

「⋯⋯」過度的性愛把loki之前好不容易涉入的能量消耗了大半，長時間的睡眠讓精神得到了休息，飢餓再次襲來，loki點點頭回覆了對方。

對方靠近時loki不安的縮了縮，thor把枕頭墊起扶起loki讓他舒服的坐著，“體貼”的把腿間的水瓶放回原位，然後打開能量包拿著讓他吃，一時間又變回之前那樣，氣氛緊張又曖昧。

對方不做愛的時候異常體貼，莫名讓loki升起少少的好感，loki一邊安靜的吃一邊腦內構思如何逃走，室內只有2人咻咻的吸食聲，一連吃了4包能量包緩解了口渴和飢餓，滿足的打了一個嗝。

「你現在身體如何？雙手能動嗎？」thor一邊調整平板一邊問起了莫名其妙的問題。

「⋯⋯」loki看著對方，最後謹慎的點了頭。

「好叻。」thor放下平板站了起來，彎下腰單手攬上loki的腰，發力把他擡起墊在肩上。

突然的變換讓loki掙扎起來，不太有力的雙拳小貓抓癢一樣的拍打在厚實的背肌上，thor擡著loki往房門口走，無人機適時的飛起，圍著兩人轉了一圈後保持在後面飛著，鏡頭對著掙扎的人。

「！？放下我！！」向室外進發的不安另loki不停掙扎，聲音沙啞的呼喊，無助害羞的躲避無人機的鏡頭，覺得剛剛的自己突然產生好感真是腦子被操壞了。

loki挺翹的小屁股貼著thor的臉，雙腿無力的垂著，向著路的前方露著紅腫的下體，會被視姦的害怕另loki不停拍打身下人，thor用空著的右手啪啪的打了兩下臀肉以示警告。

「嗯？！停手！！你這流氓快放開我！！」活這麼大第一次被打屁股竟然是這種狀態和傳聞海盜會有“老大享用完就給部下”的潛規則，會被像性奴般圍觀對待的羞恥侮辱恐懼同時充斥內心，thor一邊走loki一邊像炸毛的貓揮動雙手罵著掙扎。

經過之前的實操，thor右手攥緊loki右邊的大腿，左手從固定的腰上滑至大腿根，突然的重心變換讓掙扎中的人差點往後掉，嚇得立刻停止掙扎攀緊thor。

設定好的無人機來回圍著兩人拍攝，thor兩手扶緊loki的兩邊大腿拉開，讓整個下體完整露出面向前方，無人機嗞嗞兩聲伸長了鏡頭，突然的穴口迎風讓loki驚呼，更加不安的狀態和攝像頭對焦的聲音另人更羞恥，身體開始發燙，更是拼命揮動雙手攻擊，手肘撞上thor的頭，恨不得直接打死對方。

「唔！⋯你真是屁股癢！」掙扎扭動的身體隨時會掉落，thor一掌拍上腿間的紅腫女陰，火辣辣的疼痛瞬間把咒罵變成尖叫。

「嗯！！」和打屁股不一樣的疼痛從腿心傳出，疼痛過後隱隱帶著快感。

「叫這麼大聲是想把其他人叫來吧。」thor又懲罰的拍了兩下。

「⋯嗯唔⋯」對方的警告讓loki意識到後果，立刻用手捂上口，把無自覺的呻吟聲壓下，害怕隨時突然一個尖叫真的有人聞聲趕來。

thor像巡演的演奏家一樣沿路緩慢有節奏的一下一下拍打紅腫的女陰，安靜的走道迴響著響亮的啪啪拍打聲，肩上的掙扎漸漸減少，酥酥麻麻的刺激讓減低音量的咒罵帶上了呻吟，無人機不停各在兩人面前停留，把loki前後的各種反應記錄下。

「露著兩個騷穴很期待被人看到吧。」thor的左手五指張開捏緊把左邊的臀肉掰開一點，把兩個穴口露出更多面對前方，走路帶起的風撫過兩個穴口然後串入，穴口敏感得不停收縮，還沒完全平復高潮的身體背叛主人在出水。

「嘖嘖，打屁股都可以出水。」指頭的少量的水痕讓thor懲罰的故意彈打腫大的陰蒂。

「咿————」脆弱的陰蒂捲起激烈的快感，雙手壓止不了提高了幾個度的驚呼。

不再刺激已經出水的敏感身體，thor換成揉捏沒認真摸過的軟綿臀肉，肩上的人像幼貓低鳴。

作為艦長，thor用自己的職位便利隱瞞了自己捕獲到邪神，並讓知情的好友維修師在其他人回艦前幫忙把邪神的機體鋪上布作遮掩，目前他們戰艦有2～3天的時間休息補給和轉移，thor用戰後疲憊先休息的理由推遲了出發時間，加上故意倒時差，本就人不多的戰艦現在更是沒人，大部分人都在捉緊時間休息，但loki並不知道這些，加上背對前路又不知道會再次被轉移去哪，一路上都在擔驚受怕，寂靜的走道像暴風雨前的寧靜。

thor一路把loki擡去停機艙，坐上簡易升降梯，直把人放進邪神的駕駛艙裡，把下身無力的雙腿分開調整坐好在駕駛座，座位四散的連接線隨手拿起兩條惡趣味的黏在loki兩個乳頭上。

「⋯⋯你⋯放我走？？」這出乎意料的發展打得loki措手不及，甚至不敢相信，整個人驚呆了。

「對，你可以走了。」thor拿出手機快速對此刻的loki拍了張照片，然後打開來機體的電源。

「⋯你不怕我立刻攻擊？」loki突然空白的大腦還在接受這個驚人的發展。

「我設定了30分鐘後你的視頻會自動發布在星際網絡，如果我不回房間手動停止，我猜你殺了我也很難生活。」thor自信的對loki笑了笑，從褲兜拿了張便條塞到他手上，便退出去手動關閉了駕駛艙門。

機體在開啟前的待機，thor用這個時間回到停機艙外手動打開了戰艦的艙門，loki看了看紙上的字便握緊拳頭，沈默的駕駛機體離開，thor也通知一直在值班的駕駛員移動去補給點。

loki在飛離一段距離後才聯繫自己的戰艦，部隊已經離開了原來的座標，邪神的能量支撐不了那麼長遠的飛行，只能折中在某個座標漂流等待救援。

時間已經過去22小時。

loki此刻無比感謝菁英小隊的駕駛艙是獨立通道，不會被其他人撞到他的駕駛服莫名如此色情的破損，還抖著腿扶著牆回到更衣室。

害怕遇到同僚和大量乾了的精液悶在腹部和陰莖四周異常不適，loki用毅力以最快速度衝進獨立間隔的浴室，關門的刹那才真正的安心。

回歸部隊後loki對上頭的報告就是被衝擊波波及加上戰線累積的疲勞所以暈睡了很久，緊張的戰線沒有損失一個有價值的部下上頭也沒有深究，這失聯一天的事成了loki心中的秘密。

到最後loki連對方的名字也不知道，隻隱約記得有個so音，對方出色的外表和舒爽的性愛就能當作約了一次星際炮，安慰自己爽了也不算虧，便條紙上寫了一個加密的地址和密碼，他大概猜到是什麼沒有但目前勇氣去確認，至少沒聽到什麼有關自己的傳聞能確定對方守了承諾。

事後用玩具自慰時，用最大號也找不回那種被插滿的舒爽感，每到這時候就忍不住覺得自己被操了兩輪放走，對方不負責的態度莫名讓他火大。

戰線在持續，那一天很快就被忙碌的工作覆蓋。

——————

兩年後約頓海姆和阿斯加德簽署了和平協議，兩國終於有了正式的來往。

直到loki在軍事交流會上別人向他正式介紹阿斯加德的雷神駕駛者時，看到那個向自己打招呼的眼熟臉龐，

「是你！？」

被遺忘失色的那一天從新染上色彩。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫二章期間寫了一個很短的歡樂小短篇，但打算過一段時間看看近半年更新的文章kudos會不會增加，對新文章的內容有點小小的影響w  
> 所以，五一會有更新ww

**Author's Note:**

> 現實遇到文中錘哥這樣的人記得報警！
> 
> 不知道有沒有發現，最近3篇心裡描寫少了，變成了很直白的GV旁述哈哈哈哈  
> 2019年2月5日在ao3發表第一篇，兩年後算上最新更新才一共寫完了10+1篇，開車果然很腎虧（。  
> 《口活卷》不是太長自己又寫得混亂的話原本也是想一次過才放出，分章我會沒動力，畢竟腦內梗不少有新歡就不要舊愛（。


End file.
